


i reject rejection (but hopefully i won't have to)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HQWW, Haikyuu Wedding Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings, give me a moment, i love semishira so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Eita decides to take their relationship to the next level but Kenjirou has other plans
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 85





	i reject rejection (but hopefully i won't have to)

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that the last time i tried to write fluff i ended up writing a tokyo ghoul au with liberal amounts of death. (if you know where the title is from, i love you)

Eita didn’t know what to do.

Every time he tried to come up with an idea his brain would draw a blank entirely.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

That said, he decides to call Tendou.

‘Semisemi, what a surprise-’

‘I want to propose.’

‘What do you have planned~’

‘Nothing-’

‘We’ll work on it’

‘What do you suggest I do?’

‘Get him a year’s subscription to Shonen Jump!’

‘If I was proposing to you then, sure.’

‘But Semisemi~’

‘I thought I told you to stop calling me that.’

‘Whatever you say, Semisemi.’

‘Have you bought a ring yet though?’

‘I can’t decide.’

‘I will lend you my help~’

‘I agree but then I don’t-’

‘Great! I’ll see you on Friday, don’t forget to bring your money- and yourself!’

A long beep.

Cue Eita leaning back into their couch.

(....)

The atmosphere was still.

Quiet attendants standing with turned backs behind glass cases painted a picture of elegance.

Also, the decor was really plain.

Eita walked in and Satori followed.

‘Please remind me why I asked you of all people to help me.’

Satori places his hand over his heart in mock betrayal.

‘I read a shoujo manga once! Therefore I am your best option!’

‘Fine but please don’t hurt my wallet more than it has to be hurt.’

‘Sure, Semisemi~

(....)

Eventually, they decide on a ring that doesn’t hurt Eita’s wallet or his eyesight and wins Satori’s approval as well.

(....)

Eita beckons the shop attendant with a wave of his arm.

‘I’ll take this one in the smallest size please.’

‘Do you even know his ring size?’

‘He has small hands so this should fit’

‘I still think you should get a bigger size, you know, just to be sure.’

‘I trust you but I don’t know why.’

‘Sir?’, the shop attendant speaks softly

‘Yes?’

‘Would you like this engraved?’

‘Yes, ‘Eita’ on the smaller one and ‘Kenjirou’ on the other please’

‘Could you write that down for me please?’

‘Uh- Sure.’

The shop attendant smiles to himself.

Like a deer avoiding a spot where it knows it will meet its end.

(....)

The morning is soft.

A spot of sunshine dances on the wall.

Eita panics.

Kenjirou looks so pretty when he’s asleep.

‘Take the picture already, Eita.’

That smirk.

Eita sees his own funeral.

‘Earth to Eita.’

Eita blinks twice.

He wraps his hand around the rose in his back pocket.

‘Why’d you wake me up so early?’

Eita pauses.

‘Kenjirou, it's 10 am.’

Kenjirou buries his face in his pillow.

Cute.

‘Shut up.’

‘Kenjirou?’

‘What?’

‘I was thinking maybe we could go out today?’

Eita hands him the rose and Kenjirou looks at it.

‘Really?’

Shirabu walks up to him and plants a kiss on his cheek.

‘I’d love to.’

(....)

Kenjirou had everything ready.

He’d bought the rings two weeks before and kept them on his person at all times.

He just couldn’t risk Eita accidentally finding it or not having it when the perfect moment rolled around.

(....)

Eita stands in front of their mirror.

Okay, Eita, you are going to do this, you will propose to Kenjirou.

Wait, the ring.

He checks his pocket.

The velvet is soft.

‘Eita?’

Eita almost jumps.

‘Yes.’

‘Are you ready yet?’

‘Y- Yeah.’

‘Let’s go then.’

(....)

Kenjirou taps the steering wheel softly.

‘Where to?’

‘I told you I’d drive.’

‘Eita, stop sulking and tell me where we’re going.’

(....)

The cafe was warm.

Soft chairs were scattered across the shiny floors.

Thin curtains fell on large windows, letting the sunlight filter through.

The air smelled of coffee and caramel.

Pleasant chatter filled the room wholly.

Kenjirou sat down at their table.

Coral toned hydrangeas stood in a dull vase.

Eita looked around.

A feeling of deja-vu lurked everywhere.

A waiter approached their table to take their order.

(....)

Kenjirou leaned back in his chair.

Eita wrung his hands together.

‘Kenjirou?’

‘Hmm?’

‘...’

Kenjirou sat up.

‘Eita?’

‘What was I saying?’

‘Are you going to say anything or?’

Eita looks around for the final time.

His eyes land on a painting of a meadow. 

‘Isn’t this the place we came to for our first date?’

I knew it was a good idea to bring the rings today, Kenjirou thinks.

‘God, we were so awkward.’

‘You called me ‘Semi-san’ for like half a year.’

‘....’

‘I love you.’

Kenjirou looks away, a red tint creeping up his neck.

‘I love you too.’

‘Kenjirou, will you marry me?’

Kenjirou looks up suddenly.

The light flush has climbed farther up to the back of his neck.

‘No!’

Eita’s heart sinks.

Before he can say a word, Kenjirou fishes out a very familiar-looking velvet case out of his pocket.

‘What-’

‘No, Eita, will you marry me?’

They look into each other’s eyes for a moment and there is a pause.

And then both of them burst out laughing.

‘Why are we like this?’

‘Yes.’

‘What-’

‘I will marry you.’

‘So will I.’

‘I guess this is when we put on the rings and walk out holding hands.’

Eita opens the box.

He slides the ring onto Kenjirou’s finger slowly.

‘Eita, this ring is too big.’

‘That’s because you have tiny hands.’

‘I do not.’

‘I guess it’s a good thing we have two rings each then.’

‘I guess it is.’

Eita holds out his hand.

‘We’re still doing the ‘walking out holding hands’ thing, aren’t we?’

And then, they walk out of the cafe holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> so that was that i guess,,,, stan semishira and remember that you are lovely uwu


End file.
